


One Kiss That Never Happened

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss That Never Happened

Jay stared into Spinner's eyes, trying to decide what his reaction would be if he just leaned over and pressed their lips together. Would he push him away, freak out, freeze up, or kiss back?

So many possibilities and yet Jay didn't test any of them. He just waited, staring at Spinner's lips, feeling another bolt of arousal shoot through him.

~*~

Spinner knew he was babbling, but he'd noticed the way that Jay was staring at his lips. He wanted Jay to kiss him, but it seemed that Jay wasn't taking the hint. Or he was ignoring it. Spinner wasn't entirely sure which it was.

This would just be one more kiss that never happened between the two of them to add to all the other missed opportunities and untested possibilities.


End file.
